


Miracle

by Sha_ytis



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sha_ytis/pseuds/Sha_ytis
Summary: Some peoples always look ahead, reaching for the next wonder. Jim is one of those, but when Spock life is in danger, will he realise that what his close may have more worth then the next discovery.





	1. Just the right shape

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Aquinique.

**Chapter 1: Just the right shape**

Space, a wild expanse of what is mostly void, but every once and then there is a mass of gas so bright is light crosses it all and brings life of all kinds….creating miracles.

Jim Kirk had always been reaching for space and the next discovery and aboard the Enterprise he could it was all in his grasp. For all that, sometime you’re so eager to look at the horizon, that you forget that that wonders can also be found much closer.

He is doing so now, actually he is holding it. The lanky angular form lying comfortably against his chest was his own miracle.

Who would have thought? 

**~~*~~**

Spock was on his way to mechanical room #4 to meet with Lieutenant Scott. 

Recently, the chemistry department had developed a new coolant; the solution was made of organic chemical and synthesized gelinirium. This was currently being put on trial in engineering and the primary results provided by the lieutenant were promising.

At this point, despite his confidence on his colleague, Spock was intrigued by the performance recorded and wanted to personally judge the coolant efficacy. 

After all, the scientific department was under his supervision and it was his responsibility to monitor any improvement made by his crew. 

If his calculations were right, the repercussion will raise the engine efficiency by 0.746%. An advantage to not overlook in cases where higher power was necessary… like one of the Captain daring escape.

\- _"Ha! Commander, th’ man I was hopin’ to see!"_ , said Scotty as soon as the Vulcan entered his domain.

Spock raised a well groomed eyebrow, wondering what was in the chef engineer mind.

\- _"May I inquire on your raison for that expectation?"_  
\- _"Ay. As it is, I happen to have wee job to do and ye have just th’ right shape for it."_ The Scot man explained, eying Spock form with a satisfied nod. _"Ye don’t min’, do you?"_

Spock eyebrow raised even higher at the comment, but he was now use to the man singularity and quietly followed him toward the back where the small backroom housing the cooling unit was situated. _“Efter ye!”_ , invited Scotty broadcasting smugness. Years living among humans had taught Spock the man was simply being ‘cheeky’, as usual. By now, he was use to it and saw it as a sign of camaraderie. 

\- _“You see, Commander”_ , Scotty said, scratching his head, _“it is a bit ay a tight fit an’ I… may need to burst th’ gym…when I’am not ‘at busy”._

Spock was unsure about the lieutenant claim; the man had after all been squeezing himself through every nocks of the ship. Still, the other man assessment was accurate. The space between the walls and unit was indeed quite narrow and while it will not be enough to stop the man for entering, it will greatly limit the movements of a broader silhouette. 

Vulcans, however, and Spock in particular, had a slim musculature and could more easily move in the available space. Also, his strength would be advantageous in taking down the protection without external help.

Soon, Scotty handled him a PADD and Spock got absorbed by his task, leaving the other man free to supervise his other duties.

\- _“Cheers”_


	2. A tight situation

**Chapter 2: A tight situation**

When the shock came, it took everybody by surprise. 

It had been so calm; the ship was sailing through peaceful space and the only sounds you could hear was the white noise of the machinery and some friendly chatters. Nobody had been ready for the impact. Then peoples were thrown all over and the red alert was blaring.

In his tiny space, Spock is violently sent back crashing against the wall, leaving him slumped.

Immediately, the security measures came online and the door separating him from the rest the mechanical room sealed.

________________________________________

Spock came back to his consciousness with a throbbing headache and a painful wrist. It only took him a moment to assess his surrounding and analyzed the situation. 

Firstly, he could easily hear the alarm now, then there was the sparks coming from the cooling unit at his side and the dangling pipe menacing to comprise the reservoir, now leaking. Thankfully, it was slow, but with it the danger was apparent. Soon, there will not be enough to stabilize the engines temperature and the core will become unstable.

Finally, he took appraisal of his being. Gratefully, beside a couples of aches and his wrist and could not sense anything broken. However, it should be prudent to exit the room.  
________________________________________

In his position, the small space was, for once, helpful, providing grips. Keeping a hand on the wall and the other on the console, he staggered up the wall he’d been projected in and started to stumble forward.

They were no more than a handful of steps between to the door, but in his state, it took him twice the time. Once he reached the door, he straightened in prevision of stepping out, but it did not budge and Spock permitted himself a sigh. This did not bode well.

On a regular door, he could have tried forcing it open, here, any attempt would be inconclusive. Every door in this section was strengthened as a security measure. Even without his hand was damaged this will have been impossible. In this instance, he would need to rely on outside help. 

\- _“Mr. Spook, do ye hear me? Are ye are right? Th’ door’s stuck”_

Pushing the intercom on the communication panel, Spock answered his colleague ail.

\- _“Indeed, I came to the same conclusion. I am also mobile.”_ Still, regardless of his own situation, his priority as first officer was to survey and assure the crew and ship welfare. _“What is the statue of the ship? Is anybody injured?”_

\- _“Handful of bumps an’ bruises here, but I can’t say for the rest of th’ personnel.”_

________________________________________

On the bridge, Kirk was sitting on his chair, absorbing the feeling of wellbeing he got every time he was in command. It felt good, here he was relaxed and in control.

Sadly, it never lasted and he vigorously shaken and nearly sent off his chair. Some of the bridge crew, actually, did end on their butt.

\- _“The whole ship got the shake! Report, Mr. Sulu.”_ , Jim knew it was being sharp, but his ship had just been tossed around.

\- _“Captain, we received an impact on the left, but there is no sign of attacker”_ Sulu replied loudly to be heard over the alarm. _“Probably a isolated meteor.”_

\- _“Casualty?”_

\- _“Keptain, ze report are still incoming. However, ve should only suffer minimal damage, easily reparable. I am certain Mr. Scott will be able do ze repair quickly.”_

\- “Captain!”

Talking about the wolf, Scotty’s voice came from his chair communicator, the light signaling an incoming call from the engineering section blinking on the armchair. 

\- _Report, Mr. Scott!”_

\- _“Captain, we received what seem to be a direct impact on mechanical room #4. Th’ personnel was banged a bit, but nothin’ serious. Th’ structure resisted an’ th’ security mechanism worked wonderfully, on th’ other hand…”_

\- _“What?”_ This was supposed to be a boring day. Sure, he always hated those, but he hated not being in control even more. while it lasted, but then he hated bad news even more.

\- _“Th’ door to th’ new collin’ unit is stuck and the indicator gauge says the coolant pipe had lost pressure and…ah! Sir, Mr. Sppk is stuck on th’ wrang side of ‘at door.”_

This was definitively bad news. He could felt it. Why couldn’t it been exciting without being dangerous. 

\- _“Alright, check out the rest of the equipments; make sure nothing is impairing the ship function.”_

On that, Kirk closed communication and stood, simply stating _“Sulu, replace me.”_ before leaving the bridge.


	3. Countdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the appreciated help of Aquinique

Spock sat beside the door, the hissing of coolant filling up the room the only sound he could hear. He had tried to achieve a meditative state, but the coldness surrounding him made it impossible. Instead, he was making calculations.

Considering the size of the room and the speed with which the coolant escaped, he could accurately predict the outcome of his situation. His internal control could confirm his calculations: the temperature had dropped below zero 8.2 minutes ago, and thus the following events should also be as accurate. Soon, he was going to start experiencing loss of coordination and in 42.76 minutes the cold would not be a problem anymore as he would likely be dead.

Spock pressed the intercom.

_“Mr. Scott.”_  


_“Sir”_  


_“How are the repairs going?”_

_“Well, th’ ship structure is sound, if a bit mangled, most of th’ damage has been done here. We switched back to our old cooling system; th´gal was warming a bit too much for mah taste. Th’ impact also damaged th’ engine an’ it will take a while to fix it up.”_  


_“May I inquire when you will be able to open this door?”_  


It only took a moment for Spock to explain the urgency of his situation, but by the end of it, Scotty had called the captain and put all his team’s efforts in finding a way through the reinforced door. Once again, if his calculations were right, and they had been up to this point, they only had limited time to save his life.  


_“Shit!”_  


_“Indeed Mr. Scott”_

\-----

_“ENGINEERING,”_ Jim bit out as he activated the lift. He was pissed off, but he had no outlet for it, they were no enemies, except for time.

It was no one’s fault, especially not Spock’s that he was now prisoner of a room that was slowly turning into a freezer. Still irrationally, he kept thinking that Spock should have been in the lab or better yet, on the bridge, at his side. He would have been safe there. Once they got him out of there, Jim intended to glue his ass to his station chair.

_“Jim, hey…wait up! I just got a call from engineering asking for medical assistance. What’s going on?”_ Bones was running up to him, medical kit strapped across his chest.  


_“Mostly just minor scraps, but Spock is trapped there and fast turning into an ice cube.”_  


_“Damn hobgleblin,”_ Bones swore before turning back and running back into Sickbay.  


Jim was used to McCoy unique manners, but he was still surprised. The older man was grouchy and sharp, but he was always the first one to help others. He was about the follow him to ask what he was doing, when Bones came back and simply runs past him.

_“That medkit was for human’s biology, this one,”_ he shouted lifting the bag strapped to his side _“I got specifically for Vulcans.”_  



End file.
